Total Drama: Vasi City
Total Drama: Vasi City is a season of Total Drama, and the sequel to Total Drama: Pancake Factory. It is written by MamaLuigi22. contestants: Team A: 1. Candy 2. Halle 3. Cindy 4. Dan 5. Lance Team B: 6. Jaxon 7. Rosie 8. Alice 9. Miranda 10. Jack Episode 1: Chris McLean is standing in the middle of Vasi City. "Vasi City is a huge city with many things to do" Chris says "and it's rather dangerous, with murder and mugging happening everyday...that's why we decided to bring 10 teens here with no limits to where they can go in the city! Here they come now!" A bus pulls up. "We got Jack, Miranda, Alice, Rosie, Jaxon, Cindy, Dan, Lance and...where is Candy and Halle?" Chris says. Suddenly, Candy and Halle fall out of the bus, with Candy strangling Halle. Chef Hatchet pulls Candy off Halle. "And last but not least, Candy and Halle!" Chris says. "Lance, Candy, Halle, Cindy, and Dan, your team a!" Chris says "Jaxon, Rosie, Alice, Miranda, and Jack, your on team b! Time for your first challenge. First person to give me $100 bucks wins it for their team. "Here you go" Jack says grumpily. "And team B wins!" Chris says "team A, see you at the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony, "This season, Marshmallows are the symbol of immunity again" Chris says "Cindy, Halle, Candy, you are safe tonight". "Lance, Dan, this is the last marshmallow" Chris says "Whoever doesn't get it will be taken away by the helicopter of shame, and can't come back. Ever! The last marshmallow goes to.............................Lance!' "Wait!" Cindy says "I volunteer to get eliminated instead!" "Whatever" Chris says "Dan, your safe...for now. Will he be safe next time? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Vasi City!" Episode 2 "Last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris begins "the contestants arrived at Vasi City. the teams had to give me 100 dollars. Dan was supposed to be eliminated, but Cindy went instead. What is in store for our teams? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Vasi City!" Chris meets with the teams. "Whichever team gets me a smoothie first wins immunity!" Chris says. The teams run to the smoothie store. Lance, Dan and Candy hold back the other team while Halle gets a smoothie. Then they run back to Chris. "We won!" Halle says. "Not exactly" Chris says "It wasn't a challenge, I just wanted a smoothie. BOTH teams have to eliminate someone tonight!" At Team A's elimination ceremony, "Halle, Candy, your both safe!" Chris says "Dan, Lance, this is the last marshmallow. The last marshmallow goes to.....................................Lance! Dan, it's time to go Dan opens his mouth to talk, but Chef Hatchet throws him into the helicopter, eh oh flies off. At team B's elimination ceremony, "Jack, Alice, Jaxon, you are safe" Chris says "Miranda, Rosie, this is the last Marshmallow. The final marshmallow goes to.....................Miranda!" Everyone looks shocked, and Rosie is taken to the helicopter of shame. Episode 3 "Last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris begins "Both teams had to send someone home after they got me a smoothie, Dan and Rosie were both sent home. Dan was sent home due to being the most manipulative player left, and Rosie was sent home probably because her nice behavior was probably a bad thing to go against in a finale. 7 contestants remain, soon to be six, right here, on Total...Drama...Vasi City!" The contestants meet Chris in the center of the city. They are surrounded by paparazzi. "Whichever team can get the paparazzi to leave wins immunity!" Chris says. Jack farts, Candy yells, they try everything possible to get the paparazzi to leave. Jack pulls out Chris's starter gun that shoots blanks, and shoots at Lance, who then falls over due to the fright of possibly being shot. This scares the paparazzi away. "And team B wins immunity!" Chris says "Team A, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." At the elimination ceremony, "Lance, your safe" Chris says "Candy, Halle, this is the last marshmallow. The last marshmallow goes to..........Candy" "What?!" Halle yells "you chose Candy over me?!" "Sorry, but your a bigger threat, you won last season" Jaxon says. "Fair enough" Halle says. "Goodbye ya loser!" Candy yells. Halle runs up to Candy and kicks her in the vagina. "I had that coming" Candy says. "See ya next time" Chris says "on Total...Drama...Vasi City!" Episode 4 "Last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris says "The contestants had to get the paparazzi away. Jack pulled out a gun and fired a blank, and won it for his team. In the end, Halle was eliminated due to being a threat. Who's going next? Find out right now, on Total Drama Vasi City!" Chris is with the two teams. Team A only has Candy and Lance left, while Team B has more. "Since Team B has more players left" Chris says "Lance gets to chose who is eliminated!" "How is that fair?!" Miranda yells. "It's not" Chris says "So Lance, who is going home?" "Candy" Lance says. "Well that was fast" Chris says "Goodbye Candy, and goodbye audience until next time, on Total...Drama Vasi City" Episode 5 "last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris says "Lance got to pick who was eliminated, and he picked Candy. Onto the challenge!" Everyone is meeting with Chris. "In the city, there are 4 idols" Chris says "Whoever does not find an idol is eliminated. And Candy will try to stop you from getting the idols. Go!" They start to run. Candy tackles Lance. "Vote me off, you pay the price!" Candy says. Lance eventually throws Candy off him and runs to find his idol. Only Miranda and Lance are left. They both see an idol, and both run for it. Lance trips Miranda, who gets back up, but is now behind. Lance has the lead, but Candy comes out of nowhere and tackles Lance. Lance tries to get up, but it's too late, Miranda already got the idol. "And Lance is eliminated!" Chris says "I would put you in the helicopter, but to make things more interesting..." It cuts to Lance and Candy stuffed into a cannon. "Goodbye losers!" Chris says as he shoots Lance and Candy out of the city. Episode 6 "Last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris begins "the players hunt for hidden idols across the city. Thanks to the returning of Candy, Lance got eliminated. Only 4 competitors remain. Who's getting eliminated? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Vasi City. The contestants are sleeping in a trailer. Chris pushes the trailer off into a hole. The contestants are falling through midair. "Chris is a deadman!" Miranda yells as she falls. They all land. They are greeted by a giant screen. It turns on, revealing the face of Chris McLean. "Welcome to this hole contestants" Chris says "last one to escape is eliminated!" Jaxon, Jack, and Alice all look at one another, and grin. It cuts to Miranda tied up onto a rock. "Let me out!" Miranda yells. "Nah, we are too lazy" Alice says. Alice, Jaxon, and Jack climb out. "And Miranda is eliminated!" Chris says "but instead of putting her in the helicopter" Chris throws down a weeks supply of food and water. "See ya in a week!" Chris says as he, Chef Hatchet, Jaxon, Jack, and Alice walk away. "See you in court McLean!" Miranda yells. Episode 7 "Last time, on Total Drama Vasi City" Chris begins "I knocked the contestants down into a deep hole, and saw who would've made it out last. Miranda didn't make it out, and...well she's still down there. It's the final three, who will make it to the finale? Find out right here, on Total Drama Vasi City!" Chris talks to Jaxon, Jack, and Alice. "So you'll be in a boxing arena in front of 50,000 people, and you'll all box" Chris says "whoever is knocked out will be eliminated!" Chris says. Alice and Jack are talking. Jack agrees to team up with Alice against Jaxon, because since Alice is lazy, she'll be easy to beat in the finale. The fight begins. Jack knocks Jaxon down, and Alice sits on his face until he passes out. "And Jaxon is eliminated!" Chris says "Jack, Alice, you just became finalists!" Chef Hatchet drags Jaxon into the helicopter Where they leave. Episode 8 "Last time, on Total...Drama...Vasi City" Chris begins "Jaxon was eliminated when Alice and Jack teamed up! It's lazy versus funny in the ultimate finale!" Alice and Jack meet with Chris on a stage. In the audience, every eliminated cast member, as well as 500,000 others in the audience. "Everyone vote" Chris says "Including the non-competitors, on who you want to win" The votes come in. "Alright" Chris says "The winner of Total Drama Vasi City is..........Alice!" Alice takes her money and is taken away by the helicopter along with Jack. "That was the season!" Chris says "until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total...Drama...Vasi City!" It shows Miranda in the hole. "Chris?" Miranda says "Chef? I hate my life" Placing: Non-merged 10th Place: Cindy 9th Place: Dan 8th Place: Rosie 7th Place: Halle 6th Place: Candy Merge: 5th Place: Lance 4th Place: Miranda 3rd Place: Jaxon 2nd Place: Jack 1st Place: Alice Category:Competition stories Category:MamaLuigi22 Category:Completed stories